psifandomcom-20200214-history
Telepathy
Telepathy allows users to read/sense another person's thoughts, communicate and some level of influence although this is only for the more advanced practitioners. Generally telepathy includes transfer of all information from one mind to another, including thoughts, feelings, and other information. In this regard, Empathy can be considered a sub-specialization of telepathy. The Mind Before you are able to do telepathy you must know how the mind works. The mind is not a physical place but more or less created by your own brain to contain information, usually controlled by instinct without the awareness of the individual. When you see or say the word apple you will see the item in your mind and maybe see the word depending on your brain and this is vital for telepathy. Application Telepathy can be utilized in a number of ways, including, but certainly not limited to, the following: * Telepathic Defense: Telepathy can manifest in a number of defensive ways ** Telepathic Shielding: The ability to create a psychic shield for protection of oneself and other minds against telepathy. Usually recommended for beginners but not needed most of the time. * Telepathic Illusions: The ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. This can be done as a type of mind control and attack. Not possible without experience in basic telepathic control. * Other telepathic abilities ** Intake of Information: The ability to take in thoughts, information ideas and memory. ** Healing Trauma: Healing someones mental trauma. ** Mass Manipulation: The ability to subtly use deep influence upon multiple people, allowing a telepathic to manipulate their perceptions, better judgment, wills and common sense. This is a type of mind control and influence and can be very difficult. ** Sensing: Sensing the energy and presence of another person to gain basic knowledge and understanding. ** Mind Control: The ability to control the thoughts and actions of others. ** Mental Links: Developing a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual long after the link itself is broken. This is the basic ability for all telepathy. 'Training/Control (* 6 Steps To Better Telepathy)' # Ask a friend or relative who is not a skeptic to help you by focusing on a picture or object. You'll then try to focus on her thoughts and try to pick up whatever it is he/she is seeing. It's best if whatever he/she is looking at is able to evoke a powerful emotion, whether it be strong admiration, excitement, anger or any other strong feeling. This creates stronger waves of energy so you'll be able to pick up on it easier. # Relax your mind and try not to think too hard about picking up on what the other person is thinking or feeling. Concentration is actually counterproductive, since your mind must be open to receive whatever signals are being emitted. # Remove all distractions from your area of meditation. This includes clocks, watches, telephones, televisions and radios. All of these items can potentially break your concentration and seriously impede your ability to develop and use telepathy. # Record whatever image or concept of communication you may receive. It may help to have a journal nearby where you can sketch images or write down words that have popped into your head. # Analyze any emotion or abstract image you may receive. They may not make perfect sense to you at first, but as you become more familiar with your own abilities, you'll be able to interpret and understand your visions much quicker and easier. # Meditation like with all abilities may help a great deal and is highly recommended. Telepathic Suggestion This ability involves a level of self control and it is not something that the person doesn’t have any free will. Telepathic Suggestion is the influence of people to perform an action or have a thought. Technique 1 This is the ability within telepathy to influence others and takes a while to get the hang of. * First you need a calm and collected mind with as little thoughts as possible. Try to clear your mind of all thoughts except the person you want to manipulate. * Connect your energy to theirs by thinking about them and how much you want them to like you or moving your energy to wrap around them. * Once you have done this and you feel a connection think about what you want them to do, make sure there's no other thoughts on your mind and keep calm and relaxed. * You can do this for as long as you feel you should. * This is telepathic so it is about control of the mind and how well you can control it will matter. Energy manipulation is not needed at all for this or any other more psychic ability. Animal Telepathy This is the ability to communicate and in some cases command animals, through a variety of methods, including verbally, physically, telepathically , and empathically. Sometimes this ability extends to the entire animal kingdom, but other times, the ability may be more specific. One with this ability sends a telepathic or empathic message to the desired animals and rather than the animal simply understanding human language, the mind of the user emphatically translates it into mental signals that animals can understand. This also functions vice-versa, so that the telepath is also able to understand the animals. This allows communication with any animal and may even allow telepathic control over the animal kingdom, including metabolism, behaviors and breeding patterns, or to understand what they are thinking as well. basic telepathy techniqueCategory:ESP This is just a simple and quick tech. * At first sit down with the animal or next to it. * Visualize the mind of the animal it can look like anything from a cloud round the animal to a pin shaped object do what suites you best. * Hold this in mind and think about the animal. * Then think of what you want to say to the animal or command it to do. * Visualize this like a cloud around yourself this should be your thoughts of what your going to say to the animal or command it. Category:ESP Category:All Abilities